bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aaronite/2020SE
A Helping Hand Once there was a young boy who loved to play Bee Swarm Simulator. He was really interested in how bees help us by providing the food that we eat nowadays. He wanted to be a scientist that studied nature and it’s animals. One day, as he came back from a long day of school, he came to his room and went to play Bee Swarm Simulator for a while. He realized he wasn’t really good, his gear was only stuff in the Noob Shop. He knew he couldn’t do it himself as school makes the process longer, so he tried to find someone to help. Everyone he tried to ask for help ignored, which made him sad. So then he started trying to improve on his own, but he was very lonely so he couldn’t ask any friends either. He was getting more sad as the days passed, and started taking a break from BSS for a while. In school, he was very shy, and he had no friends, so he just kept quiet. He barely ate anything at lunch, didn’t answer questions, and flunked a lot of classes. Then, one day, a boy who looked very worried asked him, “What’s wrong?” “I’m fine.” ”No you aren’t. Please tell me what’s wrong, I could help!” ”Really?” “Well, of course!” ”Okay, i’ll tell you.” “So I play this game called Bee Swarm Simulator, and I really need help, I want to see what it’s like to be a pro.” ”Oh, that game. I’ll help you! I’m really good at that game.” ”Thanks!” As school was over and he went home, he asked his mother, “Mom, can we set up a play date with my friend Dylan?” “Of course! Let me call his parents first.” After they talked, Dylan came over. ”Hi!” “Oh, come, i’ll show you my room so we can work together.” ”Okay!” After they had a little talk, Dylan started helping him, starting with the basics. ”I’ll help you with your quests.” ”Ok.” ”Hmm, 50,000 Goo, i’ll help you with that. I have all the gear needed.” ”Ok, thanks!” ”No problem!” They started working on other things too. After a while, Dylan had to leave. ”Bye! See you next time!” ”You too!” After that, he went back to his room to see how much progress he made. ”Wow, I already have the golden rake! I wish I could do something nice for him since he helped me.” Then an idea sparked in his head. ”Wait, I could help him with homework if he comes over again!” The next day, he went to Dylan as he was walking down the hallway and asked, “Do you need help with your homework? I know it’s tough for you. ”Sure!” ”Well great! Come over after school!” ”Okay!” When Dylan came over, they went through things Dylan had trouble in. ”Thanks for the help!” “You’re welcome!” “Well, see you next time!” "Bye!" the boy said in joy. This story teaches us that even a little hand makes anyone happy. So help someone if they need it! Both you and the person you help will both be happy. Category:2020SE Category:Blog posts